


Scent of the Moon

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bandslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Patrick Stump is a lone werewolf. He just wants a quiet life working on the music that he loves but when he moves into a new city he realises that there is another werewolf pack close by. To keep the status quo he goes to introduce himself to the pack. What he isn’t expecting it to find a potential mate in Mikey Way, nor is he expecting  that Mikey would be forbidden to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> As always many thanks to MistressKat for cheerleading and providing the title to this. Beta'd by dreamersdare who is the Queen of Tenses.

Patrick slowed as he approached the diner-come-bar. He knew it was late on a Thursday night but he’d checked the diner's details on their website earlier in the week. They opened late a few nights during the week promising live music, and he was always happy to listen to new musicians. Plus the food had gotten good reviews as well. It’s not the appeal of the food or the music that’s drawn him here though, what he was going to do was introduce himself to the alpha that he’d smelt when passing by last week.

He'd always been a loner, not one for keeping up with Pack politics so he really had no idea what he was going to find here. From the smells there appeared to be two alphas and at least one beta and normally he'd steer well clear of other werewolves but he was living only a few blocks away - right in their territory and it was polite and safer if he introduced himself to them. The last thing he wanted was to run into one of them in a dark alleyway one night.

It’s not that he can’t fight. As an alpha it was something he'd been doing from an early age - but he was much happier leading a quiet life; working at the music he loved and letting his wolf out two or three times a month. He's never let the fact that he's a werewolf define him. For a while, after leaving the pack, he had hated what he was but he has come to terms with it now. It's not something that's ever going to go away and now he's at peace with himself and his wolf.

He stopped in front of the bar. The outside was painted green and brown and one window seemed devoted to menus, flyers etc. Patrick took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of wolf and calming his own. He straightened his shoulders and pushed open the door stepping inside. The smell was even stronger inside and for some reason he felt more comfortable; well as comfortable as he could be stepping into an unknown wolf's territory. He found a table to one side where he could see both the front and the back of the diner. He was a little on edge but trying not to show it; he needed to look not only confident but also unconcerned. He picked up the menu and scanned it, smiling at the dish of Moon Pie in the desserts. When the waitress arrived (human but smelling strongly enough of wolf that he thought she was probably mated to one), he ordered the plain cheese burger and a root beer. He'd love to go for a Mexican burger but spices play hell with his digestion and he has learnt to avoid anything too hot. She took his order with a smile and left.

Patrick waited. He didn’t have to wait long. A couple of moments later a bottle of root beer and a glass were placed in front of him and a wolf slipped into the seat opposite.

And not just any wolf. This was an alpha. _Even though,_ thought Patrick running his gaze over him, _he doesn't look it._ Mind you, Patrick didn’t think that he looked like an alpha himself. It's funny but even after all these years he still automatically assumes alphas will be tall, well built and blonde. Of course, that was the alpha that he grew up with and old lessons die hard.

This alpha, though, was of slight build with shoulder length dark tousled hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and his nails were painted with black glitter. His eyes were fixed on Patrick and he didn’t look happy

Patrick leaned back in his seat and met the other wolf’s gaze before starting to pour out his drink. He took a sniff. Yes - this is one of the scents he picked up outside. The smell was deep and satisfying, like the deep scent of a forest after it’s rained. There were other smells as well, and one of them was tantalising. It smelt like cinnamon.

Patrick held out his hand. "I'm Patrick," he said. "I thought it only polite to come and introduce myself as I've just moved into the area. I'm not a Pack Alpha.” He watched the other wolf relax a little and he gave himself a little nod. By his words Patrick had let him know that he was not looking to encroach into anyone’s territory.

However his hand wasn't taken and he picked up his drink instead, taking a mouthful while he waited for the other wolf to say something. It was a tense situation and he could feel his hackles beginning to rise but he wasn’t going to do anything stupid. He was the interloper here after all. Thankfully before they could get into a staring match the waitress brought his food over.

"Gerard" she said to the other wolf. "Bob called, he and Mikey are on their way. They should be here in a few moments."

She put the plate down in front of Patrick and he took a sniff. It smelt delicious and his mouth began to water. He covered the chips in ketchup and picked up the burger to take a bite. He wasn't going to force a conversation, and besides he was hungry. He'd gotten so engrossed with his work earlier that he'd forgotten to eat lunch - again. One of these days, when he took a mate, he might actually start remembering to eat, or his mate might remind him. He shrugged mentally. _One day!_

Interestingly, the atmosphere was more relaxed now and Patrick presumed that either Bob or Mikey was the other alpha. He concentrated on his food, trying to ignore the wolf sat opposite him. A few moments later the bell over the door chimed as it opened, and Gerard straightened up.

Patrick finished his burger and wiped his hands on his napkin, keeping his eyes slightly downcast but his posture straight.

And then someone was there, leaning into Gerard and kissing him. Patrick looked up. Tall and blonde, he reminded Patrick instantly of Ralph and he automatically relaxed. He was also very male and Patrick knew in an instant that this was The Alpha of the pack, which meant, his eyes sliding to Gerard, that Gerard was the Alpha Bitch. He didn't smile though. It wasn’t an unheard situation, nor was it frowned upon by the packs.

A very faint growl from the alpha drew Patrick’s attention back to him and he realised with embarrassment that he'd been staring at Gerard and ignoring Bob. He stood up and held his hand out to Bob, praying this time it would be taken.

"I'm Patrick," he said again. "I'm a lone wolf, formally of the Dentry Park out of Chicago. I'm not looking for territory or to take on any Alphas."

Bob stared at him for a moment and then to Patrick's relief his hand was taken in a firm grip and shaken. “I’m Bob,” he told Patrick. “And this is my mate, Gerard.”

He let go of Patrick’s hand and sat down. Patrick watched as Gerard touched Bob’s arm. Jamia," Gerard called over to the barmaid. "Drinks all round and include one for Mikey as well." She nodded and walked back behind the bar. “Where is Mikey anyway?” he asked Bob.

"He's just packing up," Bob him. Gerard was clearly more relaxed with Bob’s arrival and Patrick sat back and took a deep sniff. Bob smelt of the woods, although there was also a very strong cinnamon smell that weaved over and around him and Gerard; just delicious and clearly wolf. Patrick wondered whether it was from the awaited Mikey.

He watched as Gerard leaned into Bob, they were clearly so at ease with each other and not bothered what others might think. Patrick found it very hard not to grit his teeth, it was something he'd always wanted for himself but it wasn't to be in his last pack.

Oh, there'd been a girl he'd been very interested in; well fascinated by really. Anna had been attractive and sleek in her wolf form, as well as her human form. He’d thought she actually had cared for him and he'd looked upon her as a potential mate. However, he hadn't really accounted for her ambition. She'd told him that she intended to be the next Alpha Bitch of the Pack and that she intended him to be at her side. However, once he’d made it quite clear to her that he had no intention of fighting Ralph for the position she'd laughed scornfully at him and walked away. Slutting her way through the other young potential Alphas until she'd settled on Kel.

It would be Kel of course. Kel, who would have had no qualms about going up against Ralph, especially with Anna pushing him. Patrick had known that at some point things were going to get very bloody. It was the nature of their species after all, although some embraced the wolf side of their natures more than others.

It wasn't the case that Patrick wasn't prepared to fight for what he wanted, but he’d realised that he didn't want either her or power enough to go up against an Alpha that he loved like a father. So he’d left, not wanting to be there when it happened nor to be within the pack that no longer felt comfortable for him. No longer felt like his home.

His head snapped up as four bottles were placed on the table. Another wolf slipped into the seat next to him, and Patrick found himself enveloped in scent.

Patrick turned his head to look at the stranger and instantly he wanted. _Mine,_ the wolf snarled in his head. Patrick glanced between him and Gerard. Brothers, he thought but this one was clearly a beta and god he was just gorgeous. He was leaning back in his seat, wearing just jeans and a tight black t-shirt that was riding up slightly and showing his thin hip bones and flat stomach. He arms were tanned and firm and his eyes, as he stared at Patrick, werewolf gold.

Patrick wanted to touch, to push him back in his seat and take him right there. He'd never felt like this with anyone before; wolf or human and with a sinking feeling in his gut he realised that he might well be staring at his mate right now. God, this was going to cause trouble, especially from the way he could see Gerard tensing in his peripheral vision. He couldn't take his eyes off Mikey though and it seemed as though Mikey felt the same; he was already leaning toward Patrick. And then Gerard growled and it seemed like he was about to launch himself across the table toward Patrick. Then Gerard was being pushed back into his seat by Bob.

"Gee." Bob growled, holding him back and waiting until Gerard subsided. Bob stood and pulled Mikey up from his seat and away from Patrick before Patrick was able to react. Bob changed places with him and slid in next to Patrick.

"Calm down," Bob said, and it was clear he was speaking to the three of them, not just to Patrick.

Patrick tensed for a moment, Bob's tone almost making it a challenge; Bob had no right to lay hands on Mikey. Then sanity kicked in. He wiped his hand across his brow. Jesus, he'd nearly done it then. If Bob hadn't had pulled Mikey away Patrick would have been ripping his clothes off him and claiming him, assuming Gerard hadn't attacked him first.

He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself before closing his eyes and centring himself. He could feel the atmosphere around him easing slightly and he opened his eyes. Gerard was holding Mikey's wrist flat on the table, his fingers digging into Mikey's skin and Patrick had to fight to hold back the growl rumbling at the back of his throat.

What the hell was wrong with him? He never lost control like this, certainly not around strange wolves. He glanced over at Mikey. Mikey's eyes were still golden and his body was stiff.

"Are we all calm now?" Bob said. "Gerard, let go of Mikey. You're hurting him and he's done nothing wrong."

Gerard didn't say anything, he just glared at Bob for a moment and then he let go of Mikey's wrist. Patrick felt jittery as he watched Mikey rubbing his wrist. He scowled at Gerard but said nothing. No matter what his wolf might be thinking he didn’t have the right to say anything to Gerard.

"Shall we start again?" Bob's voice was soothing and low. He turned to Patrick and held out his hand again. Patrick hesitated and then he took Bob's hand and shook it. Bob didn't let go at first, staring at Patrick. His eyes were clear blue, rather than wolf gold and Patrick felt himself begin to calm.

"So, as I said earlier. I'm Bob, you've met Gerard and this is Mikey his brother. Now can I suggest we all have a drink and you can tell us just what you're doing in New Jersey Patrick. What your plans might be."

Patrick took a mouthful of his beer and settled back down, trying desperately to turn his attention away from Mikey. He pushed his glasses up with his left hand and rubbed his eyes. He really didn't need this kind of complication in his life. He'd come to New Jersey looking for a new start, without the kind of problems that came with being part of a werewolf pack. Now he had no idea what was going to happen going forward and he was only really sure of two things; firstly, he wanted to see Mikey again, no matter what the cost and secondly, he was going to have problems with Gerard no matter what Bob may say or do.

++++++++++++++++++++

The doorbell rang, breaking through the silence of the flat, and Patrick looked up from the book he was reading. It rang again and he put the book down and stood up, stretching. Somebody was certainly persistent. He wasn't sure whether he wanted company, whoever that company might be. The only people who knew his address were Ralph and Bob and he couldn't imagine Ralph being here. If his former Alpha wanted to speak to him he'd simply ring Patrick. Which meant it could only be Bob.

Patrick liked Bob but he really didn't want to see him right now. It had been a busy day and there were always tense undercurrents when he saw Bob or any of his pack. Besides, he'd already popped by the diner earlier for a quick snack and drink. He made it a habit to go in a couple of times a week. Gerard might have issues with it, but he knew that Bob preferred to see him there after the one disastrous occasion when Bob had asked him up for drinks in the flat that he and Gerard shared. Gerard had spent the whole night glaring at Patrick and keeping Mikey away from him.

He liked the other members of Bob's pack, particularly Frank and Jamia, although he'd never met a human who was mated to a wolf before and he would have liked to have spent more time with them but it seemed it wasn't to be. Gerard and Mikey were already at odds about him, he could tell that when he was at the diner. Mikey's scent smelt different now; unbalanced and unhappy, and it set Patrick's teeth on edge. It made him want to hurt somebody and that somebody was normally Gerard.

He sighed as the doorbell rang again. Whoever it was wasn't going to go away. He might as well answer the door. He padded down the hallway, the wood cold against his bare feet until the smell that was coming from the doorway almost stopped him in his tracks. He couldn’t quite believe what his nose was telling him and so he checked the spy hole. And no, his nose wasn't deceiving him, it really was Mikey standing outside. Mikey, who shouldn't even know where he lived. The only person that could have given him Patrick's address was Bob and that was interesting in itself.

He was a little annoyed though that Mikey was here. He’d wanted a quiet evening, just listening to some music and reading. Every time he saw Mikey he just wanted to throw him against something hard and either bite him or fuck him, or both of course. Quiet went out the window. He took a deep breath before opening the door, trying to calm himself and his instincts. He would attempt to be polite and see what it was that Mikey wanted.

"Mikey? What the fuck? You shouldn't be here," he heard himself saying. There went the politeness pretty much straightaway.

Mikey's eyes dimmed for a moment and then he smiled at Patrick. It was a big open smile, lighting up his face and Patrick swallowed. Mikey held a bottle of red wine out to him. Mikey seemed a little unsure of his welcome. Patrick waited for a moment, just staring at him until Mikey began to shuffle his feet, and then he took it from him.

"I just thought it would be nice if we could, I don't know, maybe spend some time together away from the diner." Mikey said. He was smiling but he was nervous as well; Patrick could smell it on him. He stared at Mikey for a moment longer. _What the hell?_ he thought. Gerard would probably already want to tear him apart for Mikey just being here, so he might as well let him in.

"Come in." he said standing to one side, leaving just enough space that Mikey had to squeeze past him into the flat. He followed Mikey down the corridor, staring at the way Mikey's jeans hugged his ass.

"Take your shoes off and sit down," Patrick told him. "I'll get glasses." He stalked past Mikey into the small kitchen area and put the wine down. He gripped the edge of the worktop and stared outside for a moment. His wolf was snarling _'taketaketaketake'_ in the back of his mind and it was all he could do to stop himself from going back into the lounge and just following that imperative; claiming Mikey like he'd wanted to do since the first moment he met him. He finally let go of the worktop and opened up the wine, pouring out a couple of glasses.

He was pleased though that Mikey had brought a gift with him, rather than simply turning up and expecting to be let in. He knew he wasn't as traditional as some Alphas, hell Ralph would have had Mikey crawling in front of him down the corridor and he wouldn’t have let Mikey stand until given permission. But Patrick did like to see that Mikey did understand and respect the rules. After all Mikey was a lower cast wolf arriving at an Alpha's home without an invitation. He was lucky that Patrick even let him through the door.

When he went back into the lounge Mikey was sitting cross legged on the floor. Patrick sat down on the couch and put the two glasses on the coffee table. He leant back against the cushions and stared at Mikey. Mikey was wearing his obligatory black jeans and a loose, short sleeved, cream shirt that Patrick just itched to touch. His eyes were smudged and dark with eyeliner and the top two buttons of the shirt were open, showing pale skin. He looked edible and the wolf was back clamouring inside Patrick's mind. He stared until Mikey started to shift nervously under his gaze and then Patrick smiled at him.

"Seriously Mikey, get the fuck up here. You don't need to sit on the floor unless I tell you to."

Mikey shrugged and grinned up at him. "Oh, that's good, you're not that hardcore. My ass is too bony to sit on the floor for too long anyway, but you know, I didn't want to presume."

"Good," Patrick told him.

Mikey slid onto the couch next to him and the smell was even stronger now, cinnamon with deeper tones underneath. Patrick passed Mikey the glass of wine and then picked up his own. It gave him something to do with his hands. It was uncomfortable having Mikey sitting next to him, especially as Mikey was automatically leaning his body toward Patrick. Patrick didn’t even think that Mikey realised what he was doing and it was all he could do to control himself. It was even fucking harder doing it with Mikey sat next to him, his scent winding itself around Patrick. _'selfcontrolselfcontrolselfcontrol'_ Patrick told himself. _'Iwillnottouch.'_

He really wanted to touch him though, wanted to reach out his hand and run his fingers over Mikey's skin, but he couldn’t. He was not in Bob and Gerard's pack. He had no right to touch Mikey. They might well have accepted that he was living here but that was all. That didn't give him the right to touch Gerard's baby brother.

"So, how did you get my address?" he asked. "I certainly didn't give it to you."

"Ah..." For a moment Mikey looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I knew you'd given it to Bob so I had a look through his address book." He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Only thing was, though, he caught me at it."

"He _what?!_ " Patrick said incredulously. If Bob had caught Mikey going through the address book what the hell was Mikey doing here? Patrick would have expected to see Bob bringing a warning to Patrick to keep away.

"Yeah," Mikey looked a little smaller now, not as confident as he was before. "He was really pissed at me, but also he didn't stop me. He said if I wanted to see you that much he wasn't really prepared to ban me from coming here."

"That's... interesting." Patrick sat back. It really was interesting, although he wouldn't want to be in Bob's shoes when Gerard found out. By not stopping Mikey, Bob was giving his implicit consent to Mikey visiting Patrick. And Bob knew what the hell that meant. He knew full well that Patrick was interested in Mikey. Christ, any wolf within a hundred metres of Patrick when he was around Mikey would know. Even that didn’t mean that Patrick was just going to give into his desires though. For all he knew Mikey really didn’t have any idea just what he was asking. It may well be that he simply wanted a good fuck, which is not what Patrick wanted at all. Oh, he would like nothing more than to fuck Mikey but what he really wanted was to take Mikey as his Mate and there was a whole lot of difference there. He'd rather not touch Mikey at all than just have a one time fuck.

Mikey, who had been slowly edging toward him all the time and now was actually pressed up against Patrick. _Fuck it._ Patrick thought. He’d always believed that if you were going to commit to something then you should commit to it wholeheartedly.

And then Mikey's cell rang. Mikey leant away from Patrick and pulled it out of his jeans. "Jesus, Gee." he muttered. He let the call ring off and then he sent a text before switching his cell off and throwing it on the table.

"Gerard I presume."

"Yeah. He's stressing out because he doesn't know where I am."

"And what did you say to him to calm him down?"

Mikey dropped his eyes, and Patrick tensed up a little. What the fucking hell did Mikey text to his brother?

"I, um I told him that I was out getting laid, and to fuck off." Mikey mumbled. "If I didn't he'd fucking try and sniff me out. He won't bother me if he knows that's what I'm doing."

Patrick ground his teeth before taking a large mouthful of his wine. He wouldn’t allow himself to say something to Mikey that he knew he'd regret. He knew Mikey was a bit of a slut. Hell, he'd smelt other men on Mikey before, seen the marks they'd left on him. It had driven him wild, but he hadn't said anything about it, even though each time he'd smelt it he'd wanted to cover Mikey with his own scent, to let others know that Mikey was his. He was astonished though that Bob and Gerard have allowed it.

"You know what," said Mikey, interrupting his thoughts, "It would be great if that wasn't a lie." Mikey leaned back toward him and Patrick put up his hand, warding Mikey away from him.

"Mikey," he said, trying really hard not to growl. "Back off. Right the fuck now. Seriously, do you even realise what you're doing. Do you realise what it means if I do what you want me to do? This wouldn't just be a one-off fuck. If I fuck you I'm going to claim you. Do you understand? There’ll be no going back. You'd be mine and you certainly wouldn't be slutting around again with anybody." And there, he'd said it. Called Mikey a slut.

Hurt flickered across Mikey's face and he tightened his jaw for a second, and then he put his hand on Patrick's and slowly pushed it away.

"Yes," he said, "Yes. Just fucking kiss me already. I want this, Patrick. I want you. I know what this means; I'm not an idiot. I've never wanted any other wolf, hell anybody the way I want you. I know I’ve had a lot of men but if I was yours I wouldn't need to. I wouldn't keep looking for something that I wasn't finding. I'm..." he paused for a moment and looked down, his body language shifting subtly. "I'm, well I'm clean. You don't have to worry about anything like that." He looked up, his gaze holding Patrick's. "You don't need to use protection with me. I want you to be the first to take me bareback. I want you to come in me."

Patrick blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. He carefully placed the wine glass on the table beside the couch. "Well then," he said. Then he moved and before Mikey could do anything, even say anything, Patrick had him flat on his back on the floor. Patrick knelt over him, and grabbed his shirt in between his fists, ripping it and bearing Mikey's upper torso to his gaze. Mikey's eyes were dark with lust and he lay still and submissive beneath Patrick. Patrick took Mikey's arms and stretched them out to the side, pushing the shirt off him and flinging it to one side.

He lowered his mouth and, turning Mikey's head to one side, ran his tongue over Mikey's bare throat, tasting the sweat running down Mikey's skin. He could feel Mikey trembling under him and he nipped at Mikey's throat, following the trail his tongue had made. Mikey whimpered and Patrick's hands tensed on him, his fingers pressing into Mikey's flesh. Mikey bucked beneath him, his body pushing up toward Patrick and Patrick growled, biting down harder, although he didn’t break Mikey's skin. He wouldn't do that yet, not until he put the claim mark on Mikey, but he was more than happy to leave a myriad of other marks scattered over Mikey's body. Marking him up. Mikey's body was pale and Patrick thought wildly that it needed the rainbow colours of bruising.

He bit along Mikey's jaw and then rested his mouth for a moment over Mikey's Adam’s apple, pushing his whole body weight down on Mikey, covering him. Mikey's groaned; his head thrown back and his fingers clenched in the fibres of the rug.

Patrick grinned and then moved down, licking and biting Mikey's nipples, leaving a blood-darkened ring of skin all around Mikey’s nipples. He nosed down toward Mikey's armpits, breathing in the intoxicating smell. Mikey's scent was strong and he squeaked in a very enticing fashion as Patrick licked the soft underarm hair scenting him. Patrick pressed a soft laugh into Mikey’s skin before moving back to Mikey's chest and slowly working his way down until he reached Mikey's jeans. He tugged them off impatiently and threw them to one side. Mikey's wasn't wearing underwear and he had the grace to blush when Patrick glared at him. He didn't like it; something primeval snapping inside him at the idea of Mikey being outside without underwear, well not without his knowledge or permission.

He ignored Mikey's cock, pretty though it was, and concentrated instead on Mikey's thin hips, the thought flickering across his consciousness that Mikey needed feeding up a bit. Patrick liked skinny hips, liked to press his fingers hard into the hip bone and leave bruises, but Mikey's were a little too thin. He pinned Mikey down and ran his teeth over Mikey's hips. Mikey let out deep moan and Patrick felt something settle inside him at the noise. He was tempted to let his claws out, to hold Mikey down with them and smell the blood as he broke Mikey's skin, but it wasn’t the right time. Maybe some point after they've changed and run together for the first time, the scent of forest around them. Then he'd do that.

Mikey was wriggling under him and Patrick sat up, pulling his tee shirt off and then standing up to take off his jeans and boxers. He stood over Mikey's prone body, one foot on either side of Mikey’s hips and he ran his gaze over Mikey's body. _Mine_ he thought.

He stepped to one side and pulled Mikey up, leading him over to the couch before he pushed Mikey's head and arms down onto the couch, leaving him resting half on, half off with his knees on the floor.

"Spread your legs." Patrick growled. Mikey did as he was told and Patrick knelt on the floor between Mikey's legs. Mikey looked wanton; hair mussed and body trembling. There was nothing Patrick wanted more than to sink into him. The smell and feel of Mikey was driving him wild and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to take it slowly. Not this time. In any event he wanted Mikey to feel this, wanted Mikey to feel the burn after Patrick had fucked him. He ran his hands over Mikey's ass and then dug in his nails, scratching over the tender skin and marking him up. Mikey yelped but he kept still. "Good boy," Patrick murmured and then he ran his tongue along the scratches in soothing reward.

He spread Mikey's ass cheeks and took a deep breath, taking in the strong aroma. He bent down and ran his tongue down the crease. Mikey mewled this time and Patrick could feel him shaking under his hands. Patrick smiled. Such pretty sounds Mikey was making. He ran the tip of his tongue slowly over and around the pucker, flicking it gently until Mikey started to push back against him. _Demanding!_ Patrick chuckled and then he pushed his tongue inside. Mikey tasted as good as he smelt and Patrick buried himself between Mickey’s trembling legs, enjoying the sounds that Mikey was making, the way his cries were getting louder.

Patrick knew right then that one day he was gonna take his time doing this; he'd tease Mikey and make him come just with his tongue, but that day isn't today. He was so close to coming just from Mikey's smell. His cock was hot and hard and he needed to be inside Mikey, needed to be claiming him when he comes. He held Mikey's hips still, not allowing him to move and fucked him with his tongue, feeling Mikey becoming more pliant and loose under his ministrations. Patrick pulled out and then he knelt up, lining himself up against Mikey's entrance. Without any warning he pushed his cock inside Mikey's tight passage. Mikey groaned as Patrick buried himself inside of him. Patrick couldn’t remember the last time he’d fucked anybody without a condom. Being a werewolf didn’t protect him from sexual diseases but he believed Mikey when he told him he was clean, and he wanted to come inside Mikey. He ran his fingers over Mikey's back and then placed his hand on the back of Mikey's neck, pushing his face into the couch cushion as he fucked him harder and harder with sharp deep thrusts. Mikey's skin was sweat slick and bruises were already beginning to show on his skin where Patrick has gripped his arms and hips.

Mikey was making the most delicious sounds, whimpering and mewling as Patrick fucked him, begging Patrick to fuck him harder. His back was tense and he was clawing at the sofa with his hands, pushing himself back into Patrick and spreading his legs even wider. Patrick couldn't stop talking; telling Mikey how he looked, how he felt, every dirty word pouring out his mouth like a secret.

Patrick could feel himself getting closer and he knelt back, pulling Mikey with him, off the couch and down so that he was sitting in Patrick's lap resting against Patrick's chest. Patrick's cock was deep inside and Mikey’s legs were spread over Patrick's own. Patrick growled softly and he wrapped his hand around Mikey's cock. Mikey cried out at the touch and Patrick knew that he was going to come inside Mikey soon; that he couldn’t hold off much longer.

"Come for me," he growled and Mikey obeyed him, shuddering and crying out as his orgasm tore through him. He tightened his muscles around Patrick's cock and that did it, Patrick was coming himself and as he did he bit down into Mikey's shoulder, feeling his teeth lengthening as he broke through Mikey's skin, drawing blood. Mikey cried out in pain and Patrick could smell the scent of tears, but he didn’t, wouldn’t let go. This was a claim mark and it needed to scar. It couldn’t just be a surface mark. He wrapped his arms around Mikey and continued to bite down until he was satisfied that the mark was deep and lasting. Only then did he let go, licking at the blood until the flow started to lessen. Patrick ran his thumb over the wound, catching some of blood, and then he held it to Mikey's mouth waiting for him to taste. His breath caught in his throat as Mikey licked the finger clean and he rested his head against Mikey.

Patrick closed his eyes, stilling himself and then he carefully lifted Mikey off him and turned him around. Mikey was pliant in his arms and Patrick pulled him back down onto his lap. Mikey was trembling and there were tears on his face. Patrick ran his thumb over the tears. "Alright?" he asked softly. Mikey was looking well and truly spaced out but he nodded.

"Yours?" Mikey asked.

"Mine." Patrick said and then he caught Mikey's lips with his own, kissing him, as Mikey had asked him to do earlier. Patrick liked kissing, and Mikey opened up under him. He tasted of wine, and blood, with an indefinable taste underneath that was all Mikey. Patrick growled softly, biting at his lips, and then he stood, lifting Mikey with him. He knew full well that if he were human there was no way he’d be able to stand right now, let alone pick Mikey up, and he blessed the wolf side of his physique. Mikey wrapped his legs around Patrick's waist and Patrick walked toward the bedroom. This wasn't finished yet; as far as he was concerned Mikey would be damned lucky if he could walk in the morning. Patrick intended to fuck the memory of any other man, or woman, clean out of his mind.

====================

Mikey closed the door quietly behind him. With luck Gerard would be busy in the kitchen, and he'd be able to nip upstairs to the flat and shower and change before seeing his brother. He'd been at Patrick's for two days now and he knew that Gerard was going to be quizzing him as soon as he saw him.

Frankly, he could live without the inquisition. He was tired, aching and moving stiffly and he was wearing one of Patrick's t-shirts to replace the shirt that Patrick ripped off him. Once Patrick had been allowed to touch him he hadn't stopped. Mikey had managed to get a few hours of broken sleep but that had been it. He hadn't expected any different though. When Gerard and Bob first got together they'd disappeared for nearly a week.

He’d had a shower before he left Patrick's, although he'd had little chance to actually get clean. Patrick had simply followed him into the shower, pushed him up against the walled and fucked him again; his hands resting on the shower wall, trapping Mikey between them. There'd been no prep; Patrick had simply pushed inside and fucked him with hard, deep thrusts, biting down on Mikey's shoulder as him came. Marking him again. Not that Mikey protested.

After his text to Gerard telling him he'd been out getting laid Mikey hadn't heard from him again. Sometimes having a reputation for being a slut could be quite helpful. Mikey rolled his shoulders and smiled, thinking of Patrick - his Mate. He liked the way it felt being under Patrick, that strength and the feeling of being overpowered. He felt at ease when Patrick touched him; it was like an itch that he'd always had had finally been silenced. He headed for the stairs at the back of the diner and then stopped as Gerard walked out of the kitchen.

"Patrick?" Gerard said and then he spotted Mikey. He sniffed.

 _Oh shit!_ Mikey thought, easing slowly toward the stairs. This confrontation was going to happen sooner than he'd thought and Gerard was not looking happy.

Gerard growled and Mikey tensed, watching as gold began to bleed into Gerard's eyes and then he ran toward the stairs. Before he could reach them though Gerard was on him.

"What the fuck Mikey?" Gerard snarled and then Mikey was slammed up against the wall. He let out a gasp as pain ricocheted through him; the bites and claw marks on his body opening up under the pressure. He could smell blood, his own blood, and obviously so could Gerard. Gerard let go of him and stepped back.

"He dared to touch you," he hissed, eyes fully golden now. "I'll fucking kill him." Mikey shook his head, of course Gerard would get the wrong idea, thinking that Patrick had hurt him, touched him without permission. He'd rather think that than consider that Mikey had gone willing to Patrick. Mikey really didn't understand what Gerard's problem with Patrick was.

Mikey held up his left hand. "Whoa, Gee. I'm pretty sure I started the touching. He took nothing that I didn't offer."

Gerard looked like somebody had lit a fire under his tail at Mikey's words, and he was instantly back in Mikey's space, crowding him against the wall. Mikey didn't like it; it felt wrong having Gerard so close to him and all he wanted to do was get away from him, back to Patrick.

"Are you stupid?" Gerard snarled. "I suppose that's where you've been the last two days. Jesus Mikey," he tugged at his own hair in frustration. "He's just using you. When are you going to stop slutting around, and with a lone wolf at that?" The words are thrown at him in disgust.

Mikey tensed. How dare Gerard say that? Patrick was his mate, he wasn't using him. Before he'd realised what he'd done he pushed against Gerard, raised a hand to his Alpha. "Don't even say that," he shouted. "He's my mate, don't you dare insult him."

Gerard pushed him back. "Your mate," he said with contempt. "Just how stupid are you Mikey? You're a beta. He's just going to fuck you until he finds an alpha. Once he does he'll dump you and then where will you be? No other wolf will go near you. You'll be used goods, even more than you already are."

That last comment hurt. Mikey couldn't believe that Gerard would say that to him, and he tensed, his wolf automatically wanting to defend its mate. Normally Mikey would pull it back, but he didn’t care anymore. He could feel his control, always tenuous when he was upset, starting to go and he lunged at Gerard, his hands becoming claws. Gerard obviously wasn’t expecting the attack and they both went down in a tangle of arms, fists and claws, teeth snapping at each other.

Mikey knew he couldn’t win against Gerard but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter and, even when Gerard was holding him flat to the floor, his teeth against Mikey's throat, Mikey didn’t stop, continuing to try and push Gerard away.

Gerard growled and dug his teeth in. He had more control than Mikey and his teeth were sharp. Mikey knew he should submit but he couldn’t, it felt wrong to submit to anybody other than Patrick. And that was something new. Gerard was one of his Alpha's and Mikey should submit, he normally would, but he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that Gerard was no longer his Alpha. That Patrick had taken his place. Gerard pressed him against the floor, his body hard against Mikey’s own, and for the first time in his life Mikey was scared of his brother. Of the thought that Gerard might seriously injure him. He couldn’t stop himself from struggling to get away though.

"Enough," the word is growled and Mikey cried out in pain as Gerard was pulled off him, his teeth tearing at Mikey's flesh. It was Bob and Mikey took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself.

He watched as Bob wrapped his arms around Gerard and pulled him away. His throat hurt and he put his hand to it. His fingers were red with blood when he pulled them back and he stared disbelievably at them and then at Gerard. Gerard, who was still fighting to get away from Bob, still fighting to get back to him.

Mikey pushed himself slowly to his feet and then he wiped the tears from his eyes, knowing that he'd be leaving smears of blood on his face from his fingers. But he didn’t care. He picked up a napkin from one of the tables and held it to his throat. Thankfully there wasn’t much blood, it was just a scratch, but he wondered what Gerard would have done to him if Bob hadn't appeared. Would Gerard have actually killed him?

"Mikey." Bob's voice was low but urgent and Mikey turned to him. Gerard was still trying to pull himself away from Bob. He was snarling and his wolf was very much on display; eyes yellow, teeth sharp and marked with blood, claws fully extended. "Mikey - you need to go,” Bob said. “I can't control Gerard with you here. Go to Patrick. He’s your Alpha now, you need to be with him. I'll call you later."

Mikey stared disbelievingly at Bob for a moment, then he gave one final glance to the feral Gerard before leaving the bar, pushing past a frozen Frank who was standing in the doorway. He pulled his jacket tight around his body as he stepped outside. He was shivering and the tears were still running down his face. It felt as though he was closing a chapter of his life. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Patrick, telling him he was on his way and carried on walking, away from the bar. A moment later his phone rang. It was Patrick of course, demanding to know what was wrong.

"I'll tell you when I get there." Mikey told him. "Let's just say that I ran into Gee and his reaction wasn't great." He was feeling tired now, the shock of what just happened beginning to sink in and his voice broke. All he wanted to do right now was curl up in Patrick's arms and shut the world out. He didn’t want to think about his brother. He’d never expected Gerard to react quite like this. He never thought that he would turn on him. He put his phone in his pocket and set off for Patrick's. He needed to find his mate; nothing else really mattered to him at the moment.

=======================

Bob waited for a few moments, giving Mikey time to leave then he looked toward the door where Frank was still standing.

"Frankie," he said, "Get out and lock the door after you. Don't come back until I call you." Frank nodded tersely and Bob waited for him to leave before relaxing his hold on Gerard, positioning himself between Gerard and the entrance. He didn't want Gerard attempting to go after Mikey. Mikey was no longer Gerard's problem.

Gerard was angrier than Bob had ever seen him, pacing up and down with his teeth still bared and his claws still extended. Bob could tell that he wasn’t too far from changing into wolf form.

"Calm the fuck down, Gerard." Bob told him. "You should have better control than this. What the hell do you think you were doing attacking Mikey?" Gerard ignored him and continued pacing. Bob frowned. He wasn’t used to Gerard ignoring him and he didn’t like it. “Gerard! Goddammit, you could have killed him. Mikey has every right to sleep with whoever he wants. Patrick will be good for him."

Gerard stopped walking and turned toward him. "You knew about this?" he snarled at Bob.

"Yeah," Bob said, "I did. He got Patrick's address from my contact book ..."

"And you didn't stop him." Gerard took another step toward him and Bob tensed. He didn’t want to fight his mate over this but he would. As far as he was concerned Patrick and Mikey were mated and there was nothing Gerard could do about it. Besides, Bob liked Patrick and in all honesty he thought he'd be good for Mikey. He didn’t really get what Gerard's problem with Patrick was. Well he did really – it was the big brother coming out in Gerard as well as the Alpha, wanting to protect Mikey, but it was about time Gerard accepted Mikey's an adult. Bob steadied himself, waiting for Gerard's attack. He knew his mate. Gerard needed to get this out of his system and Bob knew he was the only one that could deal with Gerard like this. The only one who was strong enough to put Gerard down.

"Fucker," Gerard snarled and then he was on him.

=========================

 

Gerard hesitated for a moment and then he knocked on the door. He was nervous, which was annoying. He was an alpha for goodness sake, he shouldn't be nervous. But he was.

This was the first time he'd been to Patrick's apartment. Bob was sat downstairs in the car waiting for him. Gerard didn’t particularly want to be here but he needed to see Mikey, to talk to him and Mikey was refusing to come to the bar. He'd told Gerard that if Gerard wanted to see him then Gerard would have to come to Patrick’s.

Gerard grit his teeth and dug his nails into his palms. He could do this. He had to do this. His instinctive antipathy toward Patrick was not strong enough to overwhelm his desire to see his brother. He'd tried calling Mikey but Mikey had refused to take the calls, letting them go to voicemail which he'd then ignored, along with Gerard's texts. The thing that hurt the most out of all of this was that Mikey had chosen to speak to Bob over him, calling to tell Bob that it was down to Gerard now to sort things out.

So here he was. At Patrick's apartment, about to enter Patrick's territory. If he was allowed in that was.

The door opened and Patrick stood there. Gerard tried to peer around him to see if he could see Mikey but Patrick took a step forward into his space.

Gerard had inches on Patrick in height but at that moment Patrick seemed taller. For a minute Gerard wondered how the height difference worked with Mikey but he pushed the thought away, still not wanting to think about the two of them having sex.

"Gerard?" Patrick's voice was cool and low, and Gerard could hear the wolf in it.

"I've come to see Mikey." He put his hands in his pockets and stared at Patrick.

"Have you now?" Patrick said, "And tell me this, why should I let you see him? After all, how do I know that you're not going to try to attack him again?

Patrick was bristling now and it was almost as though he'd gotten bigger, his body filling the doorway. Gerard stayed still. The last thing he wanted was to provoke Patrick further, to give him any reason for refusing to let Gerard see Mikey. Patrick would be well within his rights to attack Gerard for daring to touch Mikey, even though Mikey was Gerard’s brother. By their rules, Mikey was Patrick's mate first and foremost, even though Gerard may not like it. And he didn’t... like it, that is, but he knew he had to accept it if he wanted to see Mikey again. He knew he was being unreasonable as well but he couldn’t help it. He was Mikey’s big brother and his instinctive reaction had him wanting to protect Mikey from Patrick, even though it was irrational.

"I ... Patrick, look. I just want to see Mikey. That's all. I need to talk to him. I'm not going to hurt him."

Patrick glanced behind him into the flat and he tensed. A moment later Mikey came into view behind him. He didn’t look at Gerard though; all of his attention was focused on Patrick.

"Patrick," Mikey put his hand on Patrick's arm. "Let him in. Please. I need to speak to him." Patrick glanced sideways at him and then he focused his attention back on Gerard.

"After all..." and now Mikey was looking at him instead of Patrick. "It's not as though you're going to hurt me again is it Gerard?" He tipped his head back slightly, touching his throat.

Gerard flushed with shame looking at the mark on Mikey's throat. The mark that he’d made. He knew full well he could have killed Mikey, and he was so damned grateful that Bob had come in when he did, even if he hadn’t felt that way at the time.

"No," he choked out. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Patrick gave him a hard stare and then he stepped back into the flat. He turned his back on Gerard and hustled Mikey down the corridor in front of him. "You'd better come in then, Gerard." he called back. "Close the door behind you."

Gerard stared after him and then he stepped inside. Patrick's actions were very telling. By turning his back on Gerard he was showing that he was not scared of him, and by putting himself between Gerard and Mikey he was clearly saying that Mikey was his to protect. That he was now Mikey's Alpha, not Gerard. Gerard sighed and closed the door behind him. He knew that to keep his brother he needed to concede here. To acknowledge that Patrick was Mikey's mate. He stood with his back against the door for a moment and then quietly followed Patrick.

*****

Patrick closed the door after Gerard and locked it. Things could have gone a lot worse tonight, but thankfully there had been no blood shed. No matter Patrick’s own feelings on Gerard, Mikey needed his brother. If it had been down to Patrick he'd have been happy to never see Gerard again; every time he saw the mark on Mikey's neck he wanted to attack somebody, preferably Gerard. However, no matter what Mikey had said about not wanting to see his brother again, he'd been distraught since Gerard attacked him. In the end it had been Patrick who had pushed it, telling Mikey that he should speak to his brother and Mikey’s agreement had been at best reluctant. Mikey had been nervous and restless before Gerard had arrived and in the end Patrick had bent him over one of the kitchen cabinets and given him a good hard fucking until Mikey had quietened down.

It had worked and Mikey had been a lot more relaxed afterward. The meeting had been on Mikey's terms and Gerard had apologised. Patrick knew it wasn't a particularly worthy thought but he'd quite enjoyed seeing Gerard so uncomfortable and uncertain in front of Mikey. He'd also been pleased to see the marks on Gerard, marks that he presumed Bob had made. Gerard had left as soon as he could, for which Patrick was grateful. At least now the worst was over. It would take time for Mikey and Gerard to get back to the way they'd been before, but it would happen. Of that Patrick was sure.

He went back into the lounge. Mikey was curled up on the couch his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked up as Patrick walked back into the room and Patrick could see he was close to tears. Mikey looked so vulnerable right now and Patrick felt a surge of protectiveness go through him. He strode over to Mikey and sat on the couch. He pulled Mikey into his arms.

"Hey," he murmured. "It's okay, it's going to be okay. Gerard will come round. At least he apologised."

"Yeah," Mikey responded, cuddling into Patrick almost as though he was trying to crawl inside his skin. It was as though he couldn't get close enough to Patrick. "I wasn't sure that he would."

"Shush," Patrick said. He put his hand under Mikey's chin and lifted his face. He touched his lips to Mikey’s. "Of course he was going to apologise. You're his brother. His problem was always with me, not you. Everything will be fine and in a week or so we'll go over to the diner and sit down and have a drink with Gerard and the rest of them. Okay?"

"Okay," Mikey nodded his head and then rested it on Patrick's chest. "Yours," he said.

"Mine." Patrick tightened his arms around Mikey. "Always mine." And Mikey was. His to protect and love, no matter what, and he was never letting Mikey go. He had everything he wanted now. He nuzzled Mikey's hair and closed his eyes. "Mine," he repeated.


End file.
